Funding is requested for partial travel support of participants to the Seventh International Catecholamine Symposium. Catecholamines are of great importance as mediators of the actions of numerous drugs in psychiatry, especially antidepressants and antischizophrenic agents. The last few years has witnessed major advances in understanding of basic aspects of catecholamines in brain function and their relevance for understanding how psychotropic drugs act and developing new, more effective therapuetic agents. Catecholamines are also relevant to several neurological conditions. For instance, L-dopa and other therapeutic agents in Parkinson's disease act via catecholamines. MPTP, which produces in humans and animals a model of Parkinsons disease, acts by destruction of dopamine neurons. Catecholamines play a major role in drug abuse research. For instance, amphetamines and cocaine depend upon catecholamines for their psychoactive effects. Catecholamines are crucial in numerous aspects of cardiovascular functions. For instance, major drugs used in treating hypertension and angina act via catecholamines. The symposium will take place in Jerusalem of June 14-19, 1987 and involve 600-800 participants. The newest advances in cateholamine research will be presented in numerous fields of inquiry ranging from fundamental molecular biology to clinical investigations of different disease processes. The meeting format will embrace plenary lectures, symposia, short oral presentations and posters.